Come With Me
by SBrewer
Summary: What if Charlie was a girl? What if she decided to bring her sister instead of Grandpa Joe? WilderWonka. Takes place in 2010 for the technology but otherwise based on the 1971 film.
1. Chapter 1

Meeting Willy Wonka

It was a miracle! My little sister Charolette, Charlie for short, had won a Golden Ticket!  
It was the the first good thing that had ever happened to her in her entire 11 years. And she asked me to go with her! Now, here we are on October 1st, sitting outside Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory,  
waiting for the clock to strike 10:00 AM.

Two other girls had won a ticket and two boys. One of the girls' father was advertising for his automotive company. The other girl was yelling at her father saying, "I want to go in first, before anybody else!". The brown haired boy was saying hi to all his friends in Marble Falls, Arizona.  
The other boy was eating a donut. His mother took the donut away from him saying, "Save some room for later."

"Anya, I'm nervous." Charlie said to me.

"Now why are you nervous?" I asked. "You're ging into Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory."

"But what if he's mean?" Charlie asked. "What if he doesn't like me?"

"I can't imagine a candyman being mean." I said. "And why wouldn't he like you? You're the sweetest kid here."

"You're right." said Charlie, reassured. "I can't believe it. We did it. We're actually going in!"

Just then, the clock began to strike 10:00 AM. Everybody was looking at the door, waiting for the famous Willy Wonka to come out.

As the clock struck for the last time, the door opened and a man came out. He was walking with a cane and seemed to be crippled.

When the man, who we all assumed to be Willy Wonka, was about 10 feet away from the gate, his cane got stuck between some cobblestones. When Mr. Wonka realized this, he began to fall forward but at the last second,did a somersault and jumped back up. We all cheered. He had fooled us all.

"Thank you, thank you." said Mr. Wonka."Welcome. Welcome to my chocolate factory." He gestured to the winners and their family members. "Would you come forward please?"

"Get back!" yelled one of the fathers. "Come on, Veruca, sweetheart!"

Charlie and I were left at the back of the line. I looked at Charlie. She didn't look happy. "Don'tworry."  
I said. "Best for last, right?" Charlie smiled and nodded. We turned to Mr. Wonka.

"Welcome." said Mr. Wonka. "It's nice to have you here. This is going to be such an exciting day. I hope you enjoy it. I think you will." He turned to the first girl. "Now, will you please show me your Golden Tickets?"

The first girl handed Mr. Wonka her ticket. "I'm Veruca Salt."

Dear, Veruca. What a pleasure. How pretty you look in that lovely mink coat." Mr. Wonka turned to the man with Veruca. " And Mr. Salt. Overjoyed to see you sir. Would you just step over there."

The fat boy stepped forward. "Augustus Gloop." he introduced himself in a heavy German accent.

"Augustus, my dear boy. How good to see you and in such fine shape!" Mr Wonka turned to the woman with Augustus. "And this must be the radiant Mrs. Gloop. Over there, dear lady."

The next girl stepped forward. "Violet Beauregarde."

"Darling child. Welcome to Wonka's." Mr. Wonka greeted her.

"What kind of gum you got here?" was all Viotet had to say.

"Charming. Charming!" Mr. Wonka turned to the man with Violet

"Sam Beauregarde, here!" the man said quite loudly in an announcer's voice. He started telling Mr. Wonka about his automotive company.

When Mr. Beauregarde was finished, the next boy stepped up. " I'm Mike Teavee." He took out his toy gun and pretended to shoot Mr. Wonka. " Wham! You're dead!"

Mr. Wonka clutched his stomache, pretending to be shot. " Ohhh! Wonderful to meet you, Mike." He turned to the woman with Mike. "And Mrs. Teavee. How do you do? What an adorable little boy you have."

"Thank you."said Mrs Teavee

It was now Charlie's turn. She handed Mr. Wonka her Golden Ticket. "I'm Charolette Bucket. But everybody calls me Charlie."

"Well, well, well, Charlie Bucket." said Mr. Wonka. "I read all about you in the papers. I'm so happy for you."Mr. Wonka turned to me and shook my hand. "And who is this? She's far too young to be your mother."

Now that I had a better look at Mr. Wonka,I could tell what he looked like. He was wearing tan dress pants and a purple velvet tailcoat. Under the tail coat was a flowered sparkling vest. On his head was a brown top hat. He had curly blonde hair and the most stunning blue eyes.

"This is my older sister, Anya." said Charlie. "She's 25."

I looked at her. "Thank you for that, Charlie." I said sarcastically. I looked back at Mr. Wonka.

He just smiled and said, " Delighted to meet you. Overjoyed, enraptured, entranced." He looked at all the winners."Are we ready? Yes! Good! In we go!" He grabbed his cane that was still stuck in the cobblestones and led us to the door. Every few seconds, he spun around to make sure we were still following him. When we got to the door, Mr. Wonka stopped and let us in first. I was the last one in. Once I was in, he waved to the crowd, and came in after me.


	2. Chapter 1 and a Half

I have to thank Teardrops of Sunlight for giving me this idea. The chapter is short but I hope my readers like it.

I greeted the group of Golden Ticket winners at 10:00 AM, as promised. As each of them handed me their tickets, they introduced themselves.

There was Veruca (isn't that a type of wart that grows on feet?) She came from a very wealthy family. Her father came with her. He was the owner of Salt's Salted Peanuts. There was Augustus, a very overweight young boy. His mother came with him. I had a feeling which part of the factory would be their favorite. There was Violet, an avid gum chewer. If only the gum I've been working on was ready. Her father came with her. He was a car salesman. He told me all about his company. I wasn't the least bit interested, but I was polite and pretended to listen. There was Mike, a nice enough kid. Maybe a little violent. His mother came with him.

Then, there was Charlie. She lived only a few blocks away. I often saw her standing outside the gates to my factory. Her sister, Anya, came with her.

As I shook Anya's hand, I took in her features. She had ginger hair and green eyes. A beautiful contrast. She was about 5'5" and of petite size. And only six years younger than myself. Charlie was a younger version of her sister but with auburn hair. She seemed like a sweet girl and I hoped to get to know her and Anya better.

After introductions were made, I led the small group of ticket winners into my factory, and the tour began.


	3. Chapter 2

I am very, VERY sorry for not updating sooner. It's been a long time. I lost my notebook and when I found it I just wasn't  
inspired or motivated. But, here I am and I hope to update about once a week. Love your rates and reviews!

The Chocolate Room

We entered a foyer. "Now, hats, coats, galoshes,over here." Mr. Wonka pointed to a wall with hand shaped  
hooks. "But hurry. We have so much time and so little to do." He paused "Wait a minute. Strike that. Reverse it. Thank you."

When we put our things on the hooks, the hands grabbed them. Most of the other guests screamed. Charlie  
and I looked at each other and giggled. "Awesome" we said together.

"Little surprises around every corner, but nothing dangerous." said Mr. Wonka. "Don't be alarmed. As soon  
as your outer vestments are in hand, we'll begin. Now, will the children kindly step up here. He pointed to the platform he  
was standing on. He then went to a curtain and pulled it aside. There was a large contract written on the wall.

"I didn't know we had to sign anything for this tour." said Mrs. Teavee.

"I can't see what it says at the bottom." said Violet. It was true. The font at the top of the contract was very  
large but the font at the bottom was miniscule.

"Violet, you first." said Mr. Wonka, using his cane to point to a box at the bottom of the contract. Violet ran  
up and took a feathered pen.

"Hold it! Violet, baby, don't you sign anything." said Mr. Beauregarde. He went up to Mr. Wonka. "What's  
this all about?"

"Standard form of contract." said Mr. Wonka.

"Don't talk contracts, Wonka. I use them myself. They'rs strictly for suckers."

"Yes, but you wouldn't begrudge me a little protection? A drop?"

"I don't sign anything without my lawyer."

"My Veruca don't sign anything, either." Mr. Salt agreed with Mr. Beauregarde.

"Then she don't go in." said Mr. Wonka. "Sorry. Rules of the house."

"I'm going in! Don't you dare stop me!" Veruca shouted at her father. She went over to Violet and snatched  
the pen away from her. "You're always making things difficult."

"Nicely handled, Veruca. This is a girl who knows where she's going. Violet." Mr. Wonka said as Veruca and  
Violet signed their names.

"Wait a minute." said Mr. Beauregarde "What's all that small print there at the bottom?"

"Oh, yes. If you have any problems, dial information. Thank you for calling." said Mr. Wonka.

"Anya?" said Charlie "Will I be able to sign?"

"I don't see why not. We've got nothing to lose." I answered

When Veruca and Violet were done signing, Augustus and Mike went to sign.

"I assume there's an accident indemity clause." said Mrs. Teavee.

"Never between friends." said Mr. Wonka.

"I saw this in a movie once." said Mike "The guy signed his wife's insurance policy. Then he bumped her off."

"Clever." said Mr. Wonka. He motioned for Charlie to sign her name.

"Let's go. Come on!" Veruca whined as Charlie was signing her name.

"Patience. Patience, my dear. Everything has to be in order." said Mr. Wonka. Charlie was now done signing  
her name. "Is everyone signed? Yes? Good, on we go."

Mr. Wonka led us to a door and entered a combination into the lock. "99...44...100 percent pure." The door  
opened revealing a small black and white room. "Just through the other door, please."

We all went into the room, but there was no other door. We were all squished into this tiny room.

"There is no other door!" yelled Mike.

"There's no way out!" yelled Violet.

"I know there's a door here somewhere." said Mr. Wonka as he pushed his way around the room banging  
on the wall.

"Is this a trick, Wonka?" said Mr Beauregarde.

"Help! Mr. Wonka, help!" screamed Mrs. Gloop.

"Is it my soul that calls upon my name?" Mr. Wonka quoted Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet".

Mr. Wonka and I had gotten squished up against each other. We looked at each other for a moment. It was  
actually quite awkward. I could feel myself blushing. "We need to get the children out, Mr. Wonka." I was surprised at  
how calm I was.

"Yes. you are quite right." said Mr. Wonka. He moved along and continued banging on the wall.

"Now, look here, Wonka!" said Mr. Beauregarde

"Excuse me. Question time will come at the end of the session. We must press on. Ah, here we are." said  
Mr. Wonka as he went up to the same door we came in.

"Don't be a darn fool, Wonka. That's the way we came in." Said Mr. Beauregarde.

"It is? Are you sure?"

"We just came through there!" Said Mr. Salt

Mr. Wonka pushed open the door to reveal a hallway. That is, a different hallway than we came in. "How do  
you like that?" He said and walked into the hallway.

Charlie looked at me. "This place is so cool!" We followed Mr. Wonka, but the rest of the group stayed  
behind in the tiny room.

"What is this? Some sort of fun house?" asked Mr. Salt

"Why? Having fun?" Mr. Wonka asked.

"I've had enough. I'm not going in there!" Said Mrs. Teavee.

"Come on, Violet, we're getting out of here." Mr. Beauregarde looked around frantically.

"Oh, you can't go out backward. You have to go forward to go back. Better press on." Said Mr. Wonka,  
walking further down the hallway.

"So, we're going forward and backward at the same time." I said to Mr. Wonka, following him, Charlie wasn't  
far behind me.

He thought about it for a second. "Yes, I suppose you could say that."

The ceiling seemed to be getting lower with each step we took. We got to the end of the hallway. By now,  
Mr. Wonka and I were both hunched over. Charlie only had to bow her head. "Hey, the room is getting smaller!" Said  
Mike, as the group began to follow us.

"No it's not. They're getting bigger." Said Mrs. Teavee. She seemed to be the kind of woman who always had  
to be right.

The rest of the group had caught up to us. "Where's the chocolate?" Violet asked.

"I doubt if there is any." Said Mr. Beauregarde.

"I doubt if any of us will get out of here alive!" Said Mr. Salt.

"Oh, you should never doubt what nobody is sure about." Said Mr. Wonka, turning toward a door that I hadn't  
realized was there.

"You are not squeezing me through that tiny door!" Said Mrs. Gloop.

"You're off your bleeding nut, Wonka!" Said Mr. Salt.

Mr. Wonka ignored them both. "My dear friends, you are now about to enter the nerve center of the entire  
factory. Inside this room, all my dreams become reality... and some of my realities become dreams. And almost everything  
you see is eatable... edible. I mean you could eat almost everything."

"Let me in, I'm starving!" Yelled Augustus.

"Now, don't get over excited! Don't lose your head, Augustus! We wouldn't want anybody to lose that... yet."  
Mr. Wonka turned back to the door and pulled a small keyboard from it. "Now, this is a musical lock."  
He played the first few notes of "Marriage of Figaro".

"Rochmaninoff." Said Mrs. Teavee, matter-of-factly.

"Mozart." I corrected her. She glared at me. She was definately that type of person. I had sympathy for her  
husband.

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls" Mr. Wonka pushed open the door. "The Chocolate Room."

We all walked onto the landing and looked around the room. It was filled with candy. Giant lollypops sprouted  
from the ground. Candy canes were growing on bushes and giant gummy bears were growing on vines.

Mr. Wonka watched all of our reactions. "Hold your breath... make a wish... count to three." He began to  
sing.

"Come with me  
And you'll be  
In a world of pure imagination  
Take a look  
And you'll see  
Into your imagination"

Mr. Wonka made his way down the first set of stairs and got to the landing. The group followed him.

"We'll begin  
With a spin  
Traveling in the world of my creation  
What we'll see will defy  
Explanation"

Mr. Wonka whipped his cane in front of Veruca and Violet, who were trying to get by him. He made his way  
down the second set of stairs. He teased us by going up and down every few steps and not letting us by. He got to the  
second landing and whipped out his cane again to stop us from going any further.

"If you want to view paradise  
Simply look around and view it  
Everything you want to  
Do it"

Charlie caught me staring at Mr. Wonka. I had been hanging on to his every word. Charlie started making  
kissy faces at me. I blushed and hit her playfully. We turned our attention back to Mr. Wonka. He was still singing.

"Want to change the world  
There's nothing to it."

He danced down the rest of the stairs. When he reached the last landing, he turned around and bowed,  
inviting us to explore and eat anything we wanted. Charlie grabbed my hand and dragged me down a path toward the  
gummy bears.

"There is no life I know  
To compare with pure imagination  
Living there you'll be free  
If you truly wish to be"

After we got Charlie's gummy bear (yellow, her favorite flavor) we walked down another path. We came up  
to a caramel- apple tree. I tried to get one, but it was just out of reach. Charlie stood there and laughed as I struggled to  
get the closest one.

Mr. Wonka appeared next to me and plucked an apple from the tree easily. He handed it to me and I took it.  
"Thank you." I said. He didn't say anything. He just winked and walked away. Charlie and I giggled. I bit into my caramel  
apple. It was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted! I'm sure Charlie would say the same thing about her gummy bear.  
Candy was a very rare luxury for us.

"If you want to view paradise  
Simply look around and view it  
Anything you want to  
Do it  
Want to change the world  
There's nothing to it

There is no life I know  
To compare with pure imagination  
Living there you'll be free  
If you truly wish to be"

I walked over to where everybody was gathered next to a river. Charlie had run ahead of me. Mr. Wonka  
caught up to me and matched my pace. "What do you think, Miss. Bucket?"

I looked around. "It's beautiful." Now I looked at him. "Magical."

Mr. Wonka smiled at me. "I'm glad you like it."

"Oh" I said. "And, please, call me Anya."

"Of course." he said. We were now with the rest of the group. Charlie came and stood next to me. She  
motioned for me to bend down. "I'm having so much fun!" She said. It made me so happy to hear her say that. She hadn't  
had the easiest or most fun life.

"What a disgusting, dirty river." Said Mrs. Gloop.

"It's industrial waste, that is." Said Mr. Salt. "You've ruined your watershed, Wonka, it's polluted."

"It's chocolate." Said Mr. Wonka.

"That's chocolate?" Veruca asked.

"That's chocolate." Said Violet in wonder.

"Ten thousand gallons an hour." Said Mr. Wonka. "And look at my waterfall. It's mixing my chocolate. It's actually churning my chocolate. No other factory mixes its chocolate by waterfall. It's the only way to get it just right." He whispered the last bit in my ear.

"Anya, look over there, across the river." Said Charlie."They're little men."

"I never saw anybody with an orange face before." Said Mr. Salt, rather rudely.

"There's a first time for everything." Said Charlie. I gave her a look that told her that wasn't very polite. But,  
inside, we both knew I would have said the same thing.

"What are they doing?" Mrs. Teavee asked.

"Must be creaming and sugaring time." Said Mr. Wonka.

"Well, they can't be real people." Said Violet.

"Of course they're real people." Said Mr. Wonka.

"Stupid nonsense." Said Mr. Salt

"No, Oompa Loompas." Said Mr. Wonka.

"Oompa Loompas?" Everybody asked in unision, except Charlie and me. Nothing would surprise us anymore.

"From LoompaLand." Said Mr. Wonka.

"LoompaLand? There's no such place." Said Mrs. Teavee.

"Excuse me, dear lady." Said Mr. Wonka, taken aback.

"Now, I am a teacher of geography." Mrs. Teavee began, but Mr. Wonka interrupted her.

"Oh, well, then you know all about it and what a terrible place it is. Nothing but desolate wastes and fierce  
beasts. The poor little Oompa Loompas were so small and helpless, they'd be gobbled up right and left. A Wangdoodle  
would eat ten of them for breakfast and think nothing of it. So I said 'Come live with me in peace and safety. Away from  
all the Wangdoodles and Hornswogglers and Snozzwangers and rotten Vermicious Knids'."

"Snozzwangers? Vermicious Knids?" Said Mr. Salt. "What kind of rubbish is that?"

"I'm sorry, but all questions must be submitted in writing." Said Mr. Wonka. "And so, in the greatest of secrecy,  
I transported the entire population of Oompa Loompas to my factory."

"Hey, Daddy, I want an Oompa Loompa. I want you to get me an Oompa Loompa right away!" Veruca said this as if  
they were puppies that you could own and play with.

"Alright, Veruca." Said Mr. Salt. "I'll get you one before the day is out."

"But, I want an Oompa Loompa now!" Whined Veruca.

"Can it, you nit!" Violet yelled at Veruca.

"Anya, look at Augustus." Said Charlie. I looked over to where Charlie was pointing. Augustus was next to the  
river, drinking the chocolate.

"Augustus, sweetheart, save some room for later!" Said Mrs. Gloop, waddling over to him.

"Oh, Augustus, please don't do that!" Said Mr . Wonka. He pushed his way toward the boy. "My chocolate  
must never be touched by human hands! Please don't do that! You're contaminating my river!" Mr. Wonka went to grab  
Augustus, but he wasn't quick enough. Augustus had already fallen into the river. "Oh, my chocolate! My beautiful chocolate!"

"Don't just stand there, do something!" Cried Mrs. Gloop.

"Help...police...murder..." Mr. Wonka said, unenthusiastically.

Charlie bent down and held out one of the giant lollypops for Augustus to grab. Before Augustus could grasp  
the lollypop, he went under.

"He's gone underwater!" Said Mrs. Teavee.

"No." I said. "He's gone under chocolate."

"What?" asked Mike.

"Well, he can't have very well gone underwater because it's not water. It's chocolate." I explained.

"What's happening to him?" Asked Mrs. Gloop.

"Looks like he's drowning." Mr. Salt stated the obvious.

"Dive in! Save him!" Mrs. Gloop yelled at Mr. Wonka.

"It's too late. He's had it now." Said Mr. Wonka calmly. "The suction's got him."

"Augustus, come back!" Mrs. Gloop called to her son. "Where is he? He can't swim!"

"There's no better time to learn." Said Mr. Wonka. "Watch the pipe." We all watched the pipe, and soon,  
Augustus had gone halfway up the pipe and got stuck.

"He's blocking all the chocolate." Said Violet.

"How long will it take for him to push through?" Asked Mr. Salt.

"The suspense is terrible." Said Mr. Wonka, eating a piece of chocolate. "I hope it will last."

"He'll never get out." Said Charlie.

"Yes, he will, Charlie." I said. "Remember when you asked Grandpa Joe how a bullet comes out of a gun?" Just  
then, Augustus shot through the pipe.

"Oh!" Cried Mrs. Gloop. "He'll be made into marshmallows in five seconds!"

"Impossible, dear lady!" Mr. Wonka said this as if it was the most stupid thing he had ever heard. With all the  
time he's spent alone, it probably was. "It's absurd! Unthinkable!"

"Why?" Asked Mrs. Gloop.

"Because, that pipe doesn't go to the Marshmallow Room, it goes to the Fudge Room!" Mr. Wonka took out a  
small whistle from his coat's inside pocket and played a short tune. An Oompa Loompa was by his side within seconds.  
"Take Mrs. Gloop straight to the Fudge Room, but look sharp. Her little boy will be poured into the boiler."

The Oompa Loompa took Mrs. Gloop's hand and led her away. "You'll boil him up, I know it!"

"Nil desperadum, dear lady." Said Mr. Wonka. "Across the desert lies the promised land. Adieu! Auf weidersehen!  
Gesundeit! Farewell."

The Oompa Loompas began to sing

"Oompa Loompa Doompa de do  
I've got a perfect puzzle for you  
Oompa Loompa Doompa dee dee  
If you are wise, you'll listen to me

What do you get when you guzzle down sweets?  
Eating as much as an elephant eats  
What are you at, getting terribly fat?  
What do you think will come of that?

I don't like the look of it

Oompa Loompa Doompa dee da  
If you're not greedy, you will go far  
You will live in happiness, too  
Like the Oompa Loompa Doompa dee doo" 


End file.
